Airplane Paper
by thughao4lyf
Summary: Daehwi tau, hubungannya dengan Samuel terlalu manis jika hanya disebut sebagai teman. / Kim Samuel x Lee Daehwi / Produce 101 / Samhwi.


**Title:**

Airplane Paper

 **Cast:**

Kim Samuel

Lee Daehwi

 **Genre:**

Romance

 **Summary:**

Daehwi tau, hubungannya dengan Samuel terlalu manis jika hanya disebut sebagai teman.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Kim Samuel. Dia adalah orang yang akhir akhir ini sering berada di sekitar Daehwi. Baik itu saat jam pelajaran, istirahat bahkan saat pulang sekalipun. Daehwi tidak merasa keberatan, ia malah selalu menanggapi Samuel. Orang orang bilang, mereka itu cocok.

"Hei Daehwi."

Saat ini, sedang berlangsung pelajaran Sejarah yang membuat Samuel ngantuk setengah mati. Lebih baik ia menggoda Daehwi dibandingkan mencatat hal yang sedang gurunya jelaskan di depan.

"Apa? Kau tidak menulis? Mana bukumu?"

Samuel menunjuk dengan dagunya, ternyata ia menyuruh Euiwoong untuk menuliskannya. Fyi, Euiwoong itu baik sekali. Dia selalu menurut apa yang disuruh Samuel. Daehwi berdecak, merasa kasihan dengan Euiwoong.

"Kau ini. Kasihan tau, dia juga harus menulis di bukunya!"

"Tak apa, nanti akan aku pinjamkan punyaku. Aku baik kan?"

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia kembali menulis sementara Samuel menatap terus menerus menatap Daehwi.

"Apasih? Kalau kelihatan guru kau tidak menulis bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Lagipula, melihat wajahmu yang serius itu menyenangkan."

"Kau benar benar."

Pipi Daehwi langsung memerah. Memang, bukan sekali dua kali Samuel menggombalinya. Tapi tetap saja, ia selalu bersemu setiap kali di goda seperti itu. Apalagi, ia paling tidak bisa menahan senyumnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan Samuel.

Samuel yang melihat Daehwi tersenyum itu tertawa pelan, membuat Daehwi memukul tangannya pelan.

"Ngomong ngomong soal Euiwoong, kau tidak merasa aneh?"

Daehwi bertanya sambil tangannya terus menulis, matanya bergantian dari papan tulis lalu ke bukunya. Samuel menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa Euiwoong?"

Daehwi menatap Samuel sebentar, "Kurasa dia menyukaimu?"

Samuel tertawa lagi, "Tidak mungkin, Daehwi. Lagipula aku tidak menyukainya."

"Tapi dia tidak mungkin selalu menuruti perkataanmu jika dia tidak menyukaimu tau."

"Dia itu sepupu jauhku."

Daehwi menghentikan tulisannya dan menatap Samuel dengan mata melebar. "Benarkah?!"

"Tentu saja tidak." Samuel tertawa lagi, Daehwi seharusnya tau Samuel itu sering bercanda dengannya. Dia hanya bisa memukul Samuel lagi sambil ikut tertawa.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Tidak!"

"Hahaha"

Mereka terus bercanda sampai akhir pelajaran. Yah, beruntung guru mereka tidak menegor kedua muridnya yang sedari tadi tidak mendengarkannya dan asik bercanda.

.

.

.

Daehwi tau, hubungannya dengan Samuel terlalu manis jika hanya disebut sebagai teman. Apalagi teman teman sekelasnya menganggap sebaiknya keduanya segera meresmikan hubungan mereka yang hanya bisa ditanggapi senyuman malu dari Daehwi. Bahkan, gurunya pun menyadari kedekatan mereka.

Hyunbin, salah satu teman sekelas Daehwi dia adalah orang yang paling mendukung hubungan mereka. Istilahnya, dia itu 'makcomblang'nya Samuel dan Daehwi.

Dan Hyunbin benar benar membantunya, begitupun dengan teman sekelasnya. Meskipun tidak semuanya, tapi mereka benar benar menginginkan hubungan keduanya segera resmi.

Dan akhirnya karena terlalu sering mendapat 'desakan' Samuel akan menyatakan perasaanya hari ini juga.

.

.

.

Daehwi sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya, tiba tiba ada sebuah kapal kertas yang mendarat di mejanya. Daehwi melihat arah darimana sumber datangnya kapal kertas ini. Dan ia tersenyum saat melihat Samuel yang berada di ambang pintu kelas sambil memegang kapal kertas lainnya.

Daehwi langsung membuka kertas itu dan ia lumayan terkejut membacanya. Tapi tak bisa ia elak, bahwa ia merasa senang dan senyumnya semakin mengembang.

Disana tertulis 'I Love You'. Hanya tiga suku kata itu, membuat hati Daehwi berdebar, rasanya ada kupu kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya.

Lalu, kapal kedua mendarat lagi di mejanya. Daehwi membukanya lagi dan disana tertulis,

'Mau berkencan denganku?'

Daehwi tanpa sadar mengangguk. Itu gerakan refleksnya, ia sampai tidak sadar kalau Samuel sudah duduk didepannya dan menatap Daehwi yang sedang tersenyum.

"Jadi?"

Daehwi menatap Samuel yang sudah ada didepannya. Saking senangnya, ia sampai tidak bisa berkata kata. Ia hanya memandang Samuel sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka masih bertatapan sambil melempar senyum satu sama lain karena Daehwi tak kunjung menjawabnya. Sementara teman teman sekelasnya sudah memekik tertahan karena melihat adegan yang lebih menarik dari sebuah drama didepan mereka.

Daehwi mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya sambil tak berhenti tersenyum, "Kurasa..kau tau jawabannya?"

"Hmm tidak?" Samuel menjawab sambil menaikkan satu alisnya, mencoba menggoda Daehwi.

"Kau memang menyebalkan." Daehwi tertawa sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya ke meja.

"Jadi, tidak mau menjawab ya? Hmm baiklah."

"Tentu saja aku mau ish." Daehwi langsung menjawab pertanyaan Samuel yang sebenarnya hanya taktik agar Daehwi mau menjawabnya langsung.

"Tatap aku jika memang kau menginginkannya Daehwi."

Daehwi mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, lalu dia menyimpan dagunya diatas meja. Samuel yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengusak rambut Daehwi. Sementara teman teman kelasnya sudah bersorak ria. Akhirnya, mereka berdua bersama juga.

"Ah aku malu tau."

"Tidak usah malu begitu, bukankah mereka memang terbiasa begitu?"

"Cium! Cium!" Tiba tiba Hyunbin bersuara yang langsung diikuti oleh teman sekelasnya yang lain dan membuat Daehwi mengangkat kepalanya tidak percaya.

Daehwi menatap Samuel yang sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampirinya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sial, Daehwi jadi gugup sekali.

Teman temannya sudah heboh saat Samuel bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung duduk disebelah Daehwi.

"Whoaaaa!" Mereka semakin heboh saat Samuel mulai memegang sisi kepala Daehwi dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Sementara Daehwi didalam hatinya sudah bertanya tanya,

'Samuel tidak akan menciumku sekarang kan? Yatuhan!'

Dan saat terpaan nafas Samuel sudah sampai dipermukaan wajah Daehwi, Daehwi refleks menutup matanya. Sementara Samuel, dia tersenyum saat Daehwi sudah menutup matanya, ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan-

Cup.

Semua teman teman dikelasnya menyorakinya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Samuel memiringkan kepalanya dan beralih mengecup pipi Daehwi.

Daehwi hanya bisa terkejut, ternyata Samuel hanya menciumnya di pipinya. Eh? Apa ia baru saja berharap Samuel menciumnya di bibir?

Tiba tiba Samuel mendekatkan wajahnya lagi dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka, lalu berkata "Aku hanya ingin melakukannya saat kita sedang berdua."

Dan sialnya, senyuman Samuel itu membuat pipi Daehwi semakin memanas. Ia hanya bisa bersemu sambil membalas senyuman Samuel.

Dan mereka langsung bubar saat guru mereka sudah memasuki kelas. Begitu juga dengan Samuel, dia tersenyum sambil mengusak rambut Daehwi dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Dan, Daehwi merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia hari itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Alurnya kecepetan ya? Hehe maaf sebenernya ini cerita asli aku sama ex bfku hehe tibatiba keinget aja pas baca ff terus ada putusnya gitu (ganyambung ya wkwk). Cuman dulu aku pake layangan gapake kertas hehe (btw gaada adegan kisseunya ya:v).

Jadi, hutangku buat bikin samhwi lunas kaaan hehe tinggal bikin sequel 'Ice Cream, Cat and Umbrella' tp blm jg sih, masih 1/4 nya hehe tunggu aja ya aku jg berencana bikin That's What I Like Samhwi ver. Idenya udh ada tp kalo gamales aku pasti bikin hehe.

Okedehhh maaf ya kalo ceritanya kurang sreg, aku bingung deskripsiinnya hehe. Semoga pada suka yaah

THANKYOU

.

.

.

p.s. jangan tanya aku kenapa aku masukin euiwoong sama hyunbin:v


End file.
